


A date at the carnival

by DesreeG



Series: Obey Me! Desree's adventures in the Devildom [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Carnival, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesreeG/pseuds/DesreeG
Summary: Mammon and Desree enjoy their time at the carnival.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Obey Me! Desree's adventures in the Devildom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863250
Kudos: 10





	A date at the carnival

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Lesson 25 when Mammon and MC go to the Carnival and because I’m a simp for this old man I just had to. Enjoy :)

“That sure was eventful” Desree says as she and Mammon leave the haunted house.

“You were scared weren’t you” He asks laughing.

Desree looks at him in disbelief. “...You left me and ran off”

“N-No I didn’t” Mammon stammers blushing. “I was just checking to see if the coast was clear ahead”

“Uh huh sure you were”

“The Great Mammon isn’t scared of anything” 

Desree thinks to moments in the past when she threatened Mammon for stealing her belongings to sell as well as him cowering whenever Lucifer gave Mammon his deathly glare. She could mention this but what’s the point. Let him believe what he wants.

“Right, you are one brave demon Mammon” 

“Ya got that right”

Desree looks around the carnival and sees the different booths with games.

“Let’s play some games,” Desree says, taking his hand and walking over to the booth.

“Welcome! Will you be winning a special toy for your girlfriend?” The booth worker asks looking at Mammon.

“G-Girlfriend” Mammon stammers. “I um..we are-”

“Yes he will” Desree says. “Go on Mammon!”

Mammon looks at Desree confused but he always felt warm inside. That means she belongs to him right?

“Let’s go Mammon!” Desree cheers.

Mammon laughs. “I got this”

Mammon grabs the ball and in one quick throw, knocks all the bottles down. Desree looks at him in awe. She didn’t really think he could do it. He had power but his stupidity and obsession with money always distracted Desree of how powerful Mammon really was.

“Choose your prize” The booth worker says.

Desree looks at all of the prizes and settles for the medium sized red devil bear.

“You sure you want that?” Mammon asks.

Desree nods. “Yup! Unless it’s cursed or something then I don’t want it”

“No it just…the smile reminds me of Lucifer’s smile and it freaks me out ya know” Mammon says.

“Now I have to get it”

Desree picks up the toy resembling the avatar of pride and hugs it tight.

“You are forgetting something,” Mammon says, standing there with his hands on his hips.

Desree smiles before tiptoeing and leaving a kiss on the demon’s cheek.

Mammon jumps back as his face flushes.

“What?” Desree asks laughing. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“No! I mean yes! I-I I meant a ‘thank you’” Mammon stammers fidgeting with his feet.

“Oh isn’t that the same thing as a thanks?” Desree asks.

“I-I guess so” Mammon says. “Damn ya really are dangerous just sneaking up and doing that”

“So I shouldn’t do it again,” Desree says. “Got it”

“I…didn’t say that” Mammon mutters.

Desree laughs. “Thank you O Great Mammon for winning me this toy”

Desree gets on her knees and exaggerates a bow as if he was a king.

Mammon laughs. “Come on let’s go somewhere else”

Desree laughs and gets up before taking his hand as they move through the carnival.

\--

Hours later the two were very tired and were heading back.

“I don’t normally do this because it’s my favourite jacket and all but it’s kinda cold now” Mammon says taking off his jacket and handing it over to Desree. “And next time take a jacket will ya”

“I didn’t expect it to get this cold,” Desree says putting on the jacket. “But thank you”

They both walk to the exit of the carnival.

“Wait” Desree says taking out her DDD.

“Don’t tell me you forgot something,” Mammon asks, sighing.

“No, we need a picture to commemorate our date” Desree says excitedly.

“Oh right! Yes” Mammon says.

“Come closer it’s going to be a selfie” 

Mammon gets closer and he squats a little so their cheeks are touching.

“Say Desree’s the best!” 

“Mammon’s the best!”


End file.
